


The Sparrow

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x15, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist entstanden im Rahmen der 'Klaine Week 2013' als Reaktion auf die Frage – "Was machen sie an ihrem 'Jahrestag', jetzt wo sie getrennt sind (Rufen sie einander an? Geht Kurt mit Adam aus? Verpasst Blaine den Unterricht? Tun sie einfach so, als wäre ein ganz normaler Tag? Bitte erzähl's mir).“Ergänzende Szene irgendwann nach 4x15'Girls (and Boys) on Film' / 'Dramen à la Hollywood'





	The Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729151) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



> Vielen lieben Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1) fürs Beta-Lesen. <3 <3

 

 

Am 8. März 2013 um 15:42 erscheint bei beiden auf dem Handybildschirm die gleiche Terminerinnerung: "DA BIST DU JA – JAHRESTAG in einer Woche.“

Kurt und Blaine haben viele Jahrestage. Da ist der Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, der Jahrestag ihrer ersten offiziellen Verabredung und der Jahrestag, als sie das erste Mal eine Nacht miteinander verbracht haben (was nicht zusammenfällt, mit dem ersten Mal, dass sie Sex hatten).

Aber dieses Datum ist das einzige, das Kurt im vergangenen November nicht aus seinem Kalender gelöscht hat. Er hatte darauf gestarrt und die Erinnerungen hatten ihn überwältigt – wie Blaine süß und verletzlich vor ihm gesessen hatte, aufgeregt und auch ein wenig verängstigt; und Kurt hatte sich genauso gefühlt, hatte gedacht, das Herz würde ihm aus der Brust springen, als Blaine diese magischen Worte gesprochen hatte ("Da bist du ja, und ich hab' ewig nach dir gesucht“) und Kurt war, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, vollkommen sprachlos gewesen.

Kurts Daumen hatte lange Zeit über dem roten Knopf zum Löschen geschwebt. Aber am Ende hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn zu drücken.

Deshalb also vibriert Kurts Handy in seiner Hosentasche, als er an einem sonnigen Winternachmittag Arm in Arm mit Adam durch New York spaziert, auf der Suche nach einem romantischen Film, der Kurt helfen soll, _Moulin Rouge_ zu vergessen. Und er muss gar nicht erst darauf schauen, um zu wissen warum es vibriert.

Er sollte es jetzt löschen – oder vielleicht nicht jetzt s _ofort_ , aber sobald Adam nicht hinsieht. Vielleicht nachdem sie ihre Kinokarten gekauft haben und Adam ihnen Plätze sucht, während Kurt für Popcorn ansteht.

Er sollte es wirklich löschen.

Aber er tut es nicht.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Mädchen sind gerade mit ihrer Moulin Rouge-Aufmachung fertig geworden und Blaine macht Fotos von ihnen in all ihrer Madonna/Marilyn Monroe-haften Herrlichkeit, als die Erinnerung auf seinem Bildschirm aufleuchtet.

Sein Herz krampft sich leicht zusammen – okay, ziemlich heftig – aber er atmet tief durch und, ja, er vermisst Kurt, aber er liebt ihn auch und was Kurt jetzt braucht ist Abstand. Blaine kann ihm das gewähren, denn das bedeutet 'Liebe'. Es bedeutet, Menschen die Person sein zu lassen, die sie sein müssen, und _wie_ sie sein müssen und _wo_ sie sein müssen.

(Das ist etwas, von dem Blaine fälschlicherweise geglaubt hatte, dass er es versteht, als er Kurt im September nach New York geschickt hatte; erst seit Thanksgiving war es ihm langsam, Stück für Stück klar geworden, als sie ihre Freundschaft wieder neu knüpften.)

_Come what may –_ _k_ _omme, was da wolle_ , denkt Blaine bei sich, als er die Erinnerung wegdrückt, um ein Foto von Marley und Unique zu schießen, die ihre, von langen Satinhandschuhen umhüllten Arme umeinander legen und Kussmünder für die Kamera machen.

Und er meint es auch so. Er weiß, dass Kurt ihn liebt, aber er weiß auch, dass er das zu unterdrücken versucht; dass die Tatsache, die Blaine so glücklich macht, für Kurt mit Schmerz verbunden ist. Und er kann Kurt dafür nicht wirklich die Schuld geben. Wenn also Freundschaft alles ist, was sie jemals haben werden –

Marley dreht sich zu Unique um und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Perücke. Unique reagiert mit einem Aufschrei, einem Lächeln und einem "Mädel, wehe du schmierst Lippenstift in Uniques Haare!"

Marley kichert und umarmt sie nur noch fester. "Och, das wirst du mir doch verzeihen, _Süßeeee_."

Unique schüttelt ihr Haar. "Unique wird dir verzeihen, wenn du alle Schmierereien wieder sauber machst."

"Abgemacht", sagt Marley.

Und tief in seinem Herzen weiß Blaine, dass er und Kurt – ob als Freunde oder als Liebende – einen Weg finden werden.

 

*** * ***

 

Am 15. März 2011 ist Blaine die Flure des Hauptgebäudes der Dalton auf und ab gelaufen – vom Unterrichtsende um drei bis sein Handyalarm um 15:30 losging. Früher am Nachmittag hatte er beschlossen, sich 30 Minuten Zeit zu geben, um zu überlegen, was er Kurt sagen würde, um dann zu ihm zu gehen und es zu sagen.

Aber nun war es 15:30 und das einzige, wozu er sich imstande fühlte war, sich in die große neo-klassizistische Vase in der Eingangshalle zu übergeben. Also drückte er Snooze und lief weiter durch die Flure. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob einer der Jungs, an denen er vorbeikam, ihn grüßte. Er war versunken in Gedanken über Kurt: Kurts Lächeln und Kurts Augen und Kurts Stimme – so außergewöhnlich, dass es Blaine nicht überraschen würde, wenn er damit Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken könnte.

Sie hatte Blaine wieder zum Leben erweckt.

Blaine hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er tot war; jedenfalls nicht bis kurz vorm Valentinstag, als Kurt alles auf eine Karte gesetzt hatte, was viel mutiger gewesen war als Blaines Ständchen für einen Jungen, den er kaum kannte (denn Jeremiahs Zurückweisung konnte höchstens sein Ego verletzen, nicht aber sein Herz) und Blaine klar geworden war, wie sehr er sich fürchtete – vor dem Leben und allem, was es mit sich bringt: Fehler zu machen und alles zu vermasseln, hinzufallen und wieder aufstehen zu müssen und vielleicht, wenn man Glück hatte, jemandem genug zu vertrauen, dass er einem wieder aufhalf, wenn man es aus eigener Kraft nicht schaffte.

Blaine hatte seit dem Sadie Hawkins Ball niemandem sein Vertrauen geschenkt.

Und plötzlich, erschreckenderweise, wollte er Kurt _alles_ anvertrauen. Auch sein Herz.

Zehn Minuten, nachdem er Snooze gedrückt hatte, ging der Alarm erneut los und Blaine rannte durch die Korridore zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Kurt immer seine Nachmittage verbrachte. Unmittelbar vor der Tür kam er mit quietschenden Sohlen zum Stehen und erstarrte – oder besser gesagt, sein Körper erstarrte, denn sein Herz galoppierte immer noch panisch wie ein durchgehendes Pferd. Er stand eine Minute da, holte tief Luft und lauschte auf Kurts leises Summen und nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass sein Herzschlag sich niemals beruhigen würde, trat er ein.

Als er sah, wie Kurt sich über Pavarottis Sarg beugte, um einen winzigen Vogel mit so viel Fürsorge zu überschütten, der gar nicht mehr da war, um zu erfahren, wie sehr er geliebt wurde, da ging ihm diese alte Gospelmelodie durch den Kopf, die er gelernt hatte, bevor seine Eltern aufgehört hatten zur Kirche zu gehen: _Sein Auge ruht auf dem Sperling und ich weiß, es ruht auch auf mir._

Kurt hatte so viel Liebe zu verschenken und in diesem Augenblick wusste Blaine, dass er sie immer spüren würde, so lange er sich daran erinnerte, sich nicht zu fürchten.

 

*** * ***

 

In diesem Jahr fällt er auf einen Freitag. Wenn sie noch zusammen wären, dann wäre Blaine übers Wochenende nach New York gekommen; sie hatten an ihrem letzten (ersten) Jahrestag, bei einem Essen im Breadstix mit der Planung angefangen. Sie wollten Karten für _Wicked_ oder _The Book Of Mormon_ besorgen und falls Kurt mit Rachel zusammenwohnen würde, würden sie sie übers Wochenende aus der Wohnung werfen und sie zu ihrem eigenen Zuhause machen, sie würden größtenteils nackt herumlaufen und einander abwechselnd das Frühstück ans Bett bringen und dann (Kurt hatte es nicht erwähnt, aber er hatte es sich bereits in Gedanken ausgemalt) an dem Morgen, an dem Kurt mit Frühstück-machen dran wäre, würde Blaine zwei Platinringe auf dem Grund seiner Kaffeetasse finden, eingeschmolzen und neu gestaltet aus den Ringen, die Burt und Elizabeth Hummel vor 26 Jahren getauscht hatten.

Kurt hat die Ringe in seiner Kommode, aber sie sind immer noch an die Finger seiner Eltern angepasst. Seit September hat er die Schachtel nicht angerührt.

 

*** * ***

 

Am Mittwoch lädt Adam Kurt für Freitagabend zu einem _Downton Abbey_ Marathon ein. „Ich mache Curry“, sagt er in einem singenden Tonfall – oder ist das nur sein Akzent? – und lächelt mit diesem süßen, schiefen Grinsen, das Kurt von Anfang an hat schwach werden lassen.

Es ist liebenswert – wirklich – aber Kurt kannte die Antwort bereits, bevor Adam fragte. "Nein", sagt Kurt viel zu schnell und ohne weitere Erklärung. "Ich kann am Freitag nicht. Aber würde Samstag bei dir gehen?"

Sie machen Pläne für Samstag.

Und Kurt macht seine eigenen Pläne für Freitag.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine sorgt dafür, dass er am Freitag beschäftigt ist. Nach der Schule ist Glee und als 15:42 vorbei ist, bemerkt er es fast gar nicht, weil er gerade dabei ist, noch einmal „I Still Believe“ für die New Directions zu singen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine gute Wahl für die Regionals wäre.

Okay, vielleicht singt er es auch für Kurt.

Und dann ist Cheerio-Training bis zum Abendessen. Er fährt zum Haus der Hummels, um mit Sam Pizza zu essen und anschließend Filme anzuschauen.

Sie haben das Haus zum größten Teil für sich. Finn ist oben, packt seine Sachen für New York und ist nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten; Burt ist noch in Washington D.C. und Carole ist mit ein paar Freunden unterwegs. All das bedeutet, dass sie den großen Fernseher im Wohnzimmer zur Verfügung haben, anstelle von Sams winzigem Computer. Es bedeutet auch, dass Blaine heute Abend nicht an Kurts Zimmer vorbei muss, was wahrscheinlich gut ist, denn er käme womöglich in Versuchung, sein Gesicht an den Türrahmen zu lehnen und sich vorzustellen, es wäre Kurt, an den er sich anlehnt.

"Was willst du schauen?", fragt Sam und durchstöbert die DVDs, die auf Borden neben dem Fernseher aufgereiht stehen.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagt Blaine. " _So wie wir waren?"_

"Nie davon gehört."

"Der ist mit Barbra Streisand und Robert Redford. Sie heiraten und er hat eine Affäre und –"

"Nein."

_"Wie ein einziger Tag?"_

"Ich glaube, ich bin in der Stimmung für etwas mehr Spezialeffekte."

_"Moulin Rouge?"_

"Nicht genau, was ich dabei im Sinn hatte", sagt Sam. Er dreht sich um und lässt sich neben Blaine aufs Sofa fallen. "Alter, was ist denn los mit dir? Ist irgendwas mit dir und Kurt?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. Er hat sich heute so wacker geschlagen, bis – eben. "Nein", sagt Blaine. "Nicht wirklich. Ich meine – nicht seit der Hochzeit."

Sam schaut ihn an. "Ist _das_ das Problem?"

Blaine schüttelt erneut den Kopf. "Nein. Wir reden immer noch miteinander. Es war nicht peinlich oder so. Wir kommen wirklich gut miteinander aus, glaube ich. Es ist im Großen und Ganzen genau so wie es direkt vor der Hochzeit war."

Sam hat den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck, den er bekommt, wenn sie sich einen Krimi ansehen und er versucht, den Mörder zu erraten. "Dann ist _das_ also das Problem?"

"Möglicherweise?" Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich..... vermisse ihn einfach. Heute ist unser Jahrestag. Und ich würde ihn am liebsten anrufen und ihm sagen, wie großartig er ist, denn das ist er _wirklich_ und er ist mein bester Freund, auch wenn wir nicht zusammen sind, aber.... ich glaube, das wäre unangemessen."

Sam klopft Blaine auf die Schulter. "Damit hast du wahrscheinlich recht."

Sie sitzen eine Weile schweigend da und starren auf den Couchtisch vor ihnen.

"Okay", sagt Sam schließlich. Wir schauen uns _District 9_ an. Da gibt es Aliens und Explosionen _und_ er drückt auf die Tränendrüse. Da ist für jeden was dabei. Außer natürlich – " Er hält inne.

"Was?"

Sam wirft Blaine einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. "Das ist ja wohl nicht einer von deinen und Kurts Lieblingsfilmen, oder doch? Denn ich werd' nicht zulassen, dass du heute Abend rum jammerst. Du kannst gern weinen, aber nicht rumjammern."

Blaine lächelt. "Nein. Es ist keiner von _unseren_ Filmen."

"Okay." Sam springt auf und holt die DVD vom Regal.

Blaine nimmt sich ein Stück Pizza aus der Schachtel, legt es auf einen Teller und schneidet es in mundgerechte Stücke, während Sam den DVD-Player einschaltet. "Sam?", sagt er.

"Ja?" Sam dreht sich um.

"Danke."

Sams Lächeln geht über sein ganzes Gesicht. "Dazu sind Freunde schließlich da, Alter."

 

*** * ***

 

Um 15:42 geht Kurt Hummel ins Museum für Moderne Kunst und schaut sich Edvard Munchs 'Der Schrei' an. Er ist hergekommen, weil er alleine sein und sich etwas Gutes tun will und weil das Gemälde berühmt ist und nur noch für einen Monat zu sehen sein wird. Er hat nicht die Tatsache bedacht, dass es den Ausdruck existenzieller Angst darstellen soll und dass er davon in diesem Jahr vielleicht schon genug gehabt hat.

Er hat es also eine geraume Zeit lang angestarrt, was gar nicht so einfach ist, weil dieser Ort überfüllt ist und eine Menge Leute da sind, die auch versuchen, es sich anzusehen und dann ist er endlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er es nicht versteht.

Denn eigentlich müsste er sich dieses Bild doch voller Verzweiflung anschauen, oder? Und doch – ist es wunderschön. Das Blau ist so blau und der Himmel ein feuriges Gelborange wie ein Sonnenuntergang im Sommer und der schreiende Mensch sollte verstörend wirken, aber er erinnert Kurt eigentlich nur an einen Totenkopf und Kurt hat schon seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr aufgehört, Knochenschädel gruselig zu finden, als ihm klar geworden war, dass sie es sind, die unseren Gesichtern Struktur geben. Ohne sie würde menschliche Schönheit nicht existieren.

Als Kurts Handy an seinem Bein vibriert, gibt er den Versuch auf, Munchs Verzweiflung nachzufühlen. Er bahnt sich einen Weg aus dem überfüllten Raum und wandert durch das Museum, bis er einen Raum findet, in dem sonst niemand ist, und er schaut sich eine Skulptur aus Metall und Holz an, die ihn an Brücken denken lässt und daran, wie sie zwei Dinge, die getrennt waren, miteinander verbinden.

 

*** * ***

 

 Kurt isst zu Abend in einem laotischen Restaurant, in dem nicht so viel los ist, dass sie eine Tischreservierung für _eine_ Person an einem Freitagabend ablehnen würden. Was eigentlich ein schlechtes Zeichen sein könnte, aber tatsächlich ist das Essen richtig gut. Er bestellt Kang Gai, eine Suppe aus Hühnerbrühe, Kokosmilch, Thai-Ingwer und Zitronengras und isst sie langsam und bedächtig. Er genießt jeden Löffel voll, als würde er damit Liebe machen – was er in gewisser Weise auch macht, denn im Ernst, das ist das Vorzüglichste, das er je gekostet hat – gefolgt von 'Seewolf in Bananenblättern gedünstet' und er beschließt, dass, wäre er ein Seewolf, dieses Restaurant definitiv der Ort wäre, an den er gehen wollte, wenn er stirbt.

Er gibt der Bedienung ein großzügiges Trinkgeld, weil das Essen gut ist und weil er, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, aufrichtig und durch und durch glücklich ist.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine ist nicht sicher, wer am Ende von _District 9_ mehr weint – er oder Sam. Die Kleenex-Box steht zwischen ihnen und sie haben so viele davon verbraucht, dass sie auf der leeren Pizzaschachtel eine kleine Pyramide bilden.

"Ich liebe dich, Alter", sagt Sam, als der Abspann vorbei ist und nimmt Blaine fest in den Arm. "Du kannst Kurt so viel nachjammern wie du willst, es macht mir nichts aus."

"Danke", sagt Blaine schniefend an Sams Schulter. "Du bist ein guter Freund."

 

*** * ***

 

Rachel, hatte Kurt eingeladen, mit ihr und Brody um neun ins Callbacks zu gehen, daher weiß er, dass die Wohnung leer sein wird, wenn er nachhause kommt, außer Santana hätte sich entschlossen, einzubrechen.

Glücklicherweise hat sie das nicht.

Kurts Plan war es gewesen, eine Gesichtsmaske aufzulegen, ein ausgedehntes Bad zu genießen, sich eine Man(n)iküre zu gönnen und dann zufrieden ins Bett zu fallen.

Stattdessen aber hängt er seinen Mantel auf, zieht seinen Pyjama an, wäscht sich nur schnell den Schmutz der Stadt von Händen und Gesicht und klettert mit seinem Laptop und _Moulin Rouge_ ins Bett.

Er weint bei den ersten Klängen zu _Nature Boy_ und hört nicht mehr wirklich damit auf, bis zur letzten Note von _Bolero_ und als Christian Satine das Geld ins Gesicht wirft, heult er Rotz und Wasser, denn wie konnte er nur jemals daran zweifeln, dass sie ihn liebt? Natürlich liebt sie ihn; das kann doch jeder an ihrem Blick sehen. "Oh, Blaine", murmelt er und umklammert seine Knie. "Es tut mir so leid."

Kurt weint noch eine gute halbe Stunde, nachdem der Film längst vorbei ist. Es laugt ihn völlig aus, aber es ist genau, was er jetzt braucht.

Dann nimmt er sein Telefon in die Hand und wählt Blaines Namen aus der Kontaktliste. Vielleicht sollte er es lieber nicht tun, aber er schert sich nicht darum.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine ist daheim und gerade dabei, ins Bett zu gehen, als sein Handy mit einer Textnachricht vibriert.

 

_**Von Kurt:** Das Beste, was ich jemals gelernt habe, ist zu lieben und wiedergeliebt zu werden._

_**Von Kurt:** Und daran bist du Schuld. Dank dir dafür._

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank im Voraus für Kudos und Kommentare <3


End file.
